Jealousy
by BuBBly CaNis luPus
Summary: Like a routine, the same thing happens everyday. Until, that is, Neji meets Tenten's friend. And a whole new routine starts. NejixTenten


**Jealousy**

_BuBBly CaNis luPus_

* * *

Neji was surprised to see Tenten already waiting in the clearing for Team Gai. Eyes closed, her legs dangling from a tree branch, she sat there patiently, waiting for Neji to arrive.

"Neji! I have to go meet someone, like right now, and I might be late, so could you tell Lee and Gai-sensei for me?" Immediately, she jumped out of the tree and headed to where Neji was standing.

What was so important that Tenten was willing to miss training for?

Interested, Neji decided to meet this "someone".

"I shall accompany you."

Meeting his eyes with ones full of bewilderment and curiosity, Tenten shrugged and led the way.

Together, they made their way through the thick forest to a beautiful field full of flowers. Neji decided to lean on a tree as Tenten ran into the field.

"Shinta? Shinta-kun?!"

_Shinta-kun? Who is this ignorant boy? And how come he gets a "-kun" when I don't? _thought a (very) jealous Neji who was also acting pretty calm to the untrained eye. Although, if you noticed it slightly, Neji was somewhat panicking, with his clenched fists, sweating brow and shifty glances.

"Tenten-chan! There you are!" announced a young man, breaking Neji out of his reverie. Strange, he looked in his early twenties.

Glaring, Neji decided that this 'Shinta' character was way too old for Tenten. He must have been at least 2 years older than her.

"Sorry to call you out this early, but I wanted to give you your birthday present before I left for my mission. Close your eyes, please."

Tenten closed her eyes suspiciously and gingerly held out her hand. A small, brown box was immediately put into her outstretched arms. She carefully opened the box with doubtful eyes. With a little glare for added affect, Tenten slid the scroll out of its containment. Seeing what it really was, she gasped in shock.

"Y-you got this for me? Is this why you left for two weeks? I can't believe this! Thank you!" Tenten exclaimed as she threw her arms around Shinta's neck.

"He he. No need to thank me, you deserve it."

The next thing that happened passed only for a few seconds, but in Neji's eyes it seemed like an eternity. In slow motion, Tenten's lips pressed lightly against Shinta's cheek.

Neji was still frozen with a blank look and an open mouth when Tenten returned smiling happily. She failed to notice his shaking fists clenching and unclenching.

"Neji? Are you all right? Hello?"

"O-oh, it's nothing. Come, Lee must have already arrived, we must hurry." With that they sped off to where they previously were.

* * *

"Who was that?" Neji asked abruptly.

"Hmm? Do you mean Shinta-kun? He lives in the same apartment as me."

"What did he get you?"

"He got me this awesome scroll that has plenty of info on weapon techniques. There are only 5 ever made… I think. Shinta must have gone to a temple at the edge of Konoha to get this. I was talking all about it all month, so I guess he got a hint."

Tenten was surprised. Actually that was an understatement. She was almost speechless from shock. Since when did _the_ Hyuuga Neji start conversations about something that had absolutely nothing to do with him?

"You never told Lee or me," replied Neji indifferently.

"Since when have you or Lee been interested in my likes or dislikes?"

"I want to know, tell me if not Lee." Neji was acting really strange now; Tenten was a bit unnerved.

Only silence followed the offhand comment.

* * *

As they arrived at the clearing, the two shinobi were able to see two figures dressed in green spandex suits jumping up and down like an excited dog.

"Neji! Tenten! There you are! Gai-sensei and I were getting really worried! Yosh!"

"Hai, Lee and I are about to depart on a two-man mission. Let's go, Lee!"

"Hai Gai-sensei!" Without any sort of instruction on what to do next, both master and pupil left their teammates in the now deserted clearing.

Once again an awkward silence ensued.

"Tenten would you like to try out a few techniques from the scroll with me?"

"Okay! Uhh... just let me read some of it first."

Tenten sat down and bent over her precious scroll, carefully examining it through eyes of amazement.

Meanwhile, Neji leaned against a tree as he watched her study the words written in the scroll. His eyes narrowed immediately when he noticed the small crease in her forehead. He walked over and sat down next to Tenten and gently pried the object out of her delicate fingers.

Tenten did nothing but lean against him to get a better view. Quietly, Neji began to explain the more complex teachings to her. When he finished, he saw that her eyes were shining with happiness and excitement.

_I wish I were the one who made her so happy. ...Wait, did I just think that? No way. Maybe I love her…? No it's too soon. Although... we _have_ known each other for a long, long time. Woah. Woah. I think I've felt this way before. Have I been in love with Tenten this entire time? _

There was no denying it; he was head over heels (ninja sandals in this case) in love with _his_ Tennie-chan. A brilliant (says he) idea pooped into the Hyuuga prodigy as he gazed at Tenten with a smirk plastered on his face.

* * *

Tenten had no idea what just happened. A moment ago she was reading her beloved scroll when Neji was suddenly on top of her. With his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, she stared into Neji's ivory eyes. Her cheeks were flushed as she put the missing pieces of the puzzle together.

"N-neji, wh-what are you d-doing?" In answer, he leaned in and pressed his lips against her soft ones. Her eyes widened and she gasped. Neji smirked and took this opportunity to slip his tongue into her open mouth. The scroll was long forgotten as Neji explored her mouth with his tongue.

_Tenten tastes like chocolate. _Their tongues were battling for territory when Tenten could no longer breath and was force to pull away. Her cheeks were stained with a light pink blush as Neji's gaze intensified. Her hands had found themselves playing in his hair and their breaths mingling.

"You don't like Shinta in _that way_, right?" Neji whispered huskily against her lips as he stole another kiss. This time Neji was sucking Tenten's bottom lip at a bruising force while Tenten did the same to his upper lip. When they separated, Tenten finally answered.

"'Course not. We're like family." She paused to catch her breath. "Don't tell me you only stole my first kiss because you were jealous?"

"Jealous? Me? Do you know who I am?"

"So you wouldn't mind if I hugged Shinta_-kun_ a lot and I kiss him on the cheek all the time?" Tenten answered slyly.

"You can hug him all you want, but your kisses belong to me." Neji replied smugly, although on the inside, he was cheering and celebrating. _He_ was the her first kiss! And probably her last...

Tenten giggled a bit at his protectiveness, and Neji captured her lips to start yet another battle.

* * *

As the young couple made out, Gai-sensei, Lee and Shinta watched from behind a bush a few meters away. They drank sake to celebrate their union and, unfortunately, Lee went into his "Drunken Fist Mode". Terror spread like wildfire across Konoha as Lee rampaged through the village. His companions, however, never even noticed.

* * *

**Yay! My first fanfic is complete!**


End file.
